


Zombie(?)

by SinceriouslyAdorable



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Or not, Other, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Phil Coulson is a zombie, Reader is like a little kid, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/pseuds/SinceriouslyAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Coulsons little sister, and you're a "little" surprised when he comes back to you.</p>
<p>Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pucca25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucca25/gifts).



> Hello there ^^
> 
> This is based on a nice conversation I had. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, and I certainly don't own you.

You hummed a song while you sipped your coffee. You pushed the button to go to your floor in Stark Tower/Avengers Tower. Today was the day. Today was the day that your brother Phil was dead for almost a year. To be honest, you ignored the rest of the people around you (mainly the Avengers and certainly Stark) and you tried to keep your head off of your brother. 

 

But you simply couldn't. You missed him damn much.

 

Your best friend, (N/Bfff), tried to help you, but failed. You told her it didn't bother you, but you only wanted to cry, eat icecream, and watch all the episodes of Arrow and The Flash.

 

You sighed when the doors of the elevators opened, and you dropped your bags right around the corner. Kicking your flats off, you threw your body over the back of the couch, landing on your back, facing the ceiling. You just stared for almost five minutes into the nothing, thinking of the many ways you wanted to kill Loki. 

 

"Jarvis, start the first episode of the Flash. I'mma get ice-cream. And some tissues." you said, running your hands through your hair. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

A few moments later, you were crying while you saw how Barry Allen's mom got killed. Just about then, you heard the short "ping" of the elevator. You rolled your eyes. 

 

"Go away Steve, I don't need anybody to baby me." 

 

You waited for him to leave, but footsteps were heard when somebody walked over towards you. You looked behind you, seeing nobody. You grabbed the spoon out of your empty ice-cream bowl, and stood up, going all Avenger-mode. 

 

"Who's there? Show your face so I can twist your nuts off!" you yelled, swinging your spoon through the air. You heard a chuckle from behind you. A chuckle that reminded you of somebody...

Your eyes widened, and you turned around, as fast as Pietro would do if he saw a kitten following the red dot video. You squeed, and threw your arms around the stranger.

 

"Phil!" You said happily. Your brother chuckled. "Yes my dear?" he wrapped his arms around you. You kissed his cheek. "Wait... You're dead. Am I dead? Did I eat so much ice-cream that I died? What? How? Are you a zombie? Are you a ghost? Oh, no, you're not a ghost. You can't touch spirits of people. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" You rambled, and Phil laughed.

 

"Does it matter?"

 

"Well, yes. I want to know if my big bro is a zombie or not. Do you, you know, have any intention of eating my brain right now?" 

 

Phil laughed, and kissed your forehead. You shrugged your way out of his strong arms, looking at him. "No, I'm serious, how are you-" 

 

You were interrupted by Tony, and you rolled your eyes. "You might want to run away from that zombie, (Y/N). I'm soooo going to blackmail you with this recording." Tony's voice sounded through the speakers. You pinched your nose bridge. 

 

"Buuuuut welcome back Mister Zombie." Tony sassed. "Fuck off Stark." you mumbled. Phil nodded into the air.

 

"Tony, delete that."

 

"But Peppeeeeer-"

 

"Leave them by. God...." 

 

There was a sound of a computer being unplugged, and your floor went quiet again. Your brother looked at you. "Let's grab something to eat, then I'll tell you everything that happened the past year." 

 

You nodded. "Sure, but remember; I'll love you as long as you don't jump onto me to eat my brain. Seriously."

 


End file.
